


【瑜昉】Revolving Door

by Vivianwoon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon
Relationships: 黄景瑜/尹昉 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【瑜昉】Revolving Door

1.

Q：拍完之后适应没有彼此的生活吗？

“还挺适应的，哈哈哈。”

“拍完没有觉得缺少我就不行了？”

“觉得身边少点艺术的感觉。艺术家不在了。”

“谁给你聊艺术？”

2\. 

尹昉翻动着手中的剧本，这是尹雪昨天刚拿过来，计划明年过年上映的贺岁档。

电影是关于空中遇袭的，故事讲述了民航飞机在遭遇疑似炸弹袭击的情况下，以空警为首的机组人员共同制服恐怖份子，解除危机并安全降落的故事。

他试镜的是乘务长，而黄景瑜是机长。

这个剧本是黄景瑜半个月前推荐给他的，理由依旧是角色不错，挺适合咱俩的，不如一起来吧。

从2018年他们第一次一起出现在大荧幕上，观众已经连续四年在贺岁档看到他们的身影了。

第一年是海军的狙击手和观察员，第二年是赛车手和领航员，第三年是棒球运动员的投手和捕手，第四年是自行车运动员的破风手和冲线手。今年是机长和乘务长。

名导演，大制作，尹昉没有理由拒绝。

3.

电影一官宣，引起了不小的轰动。

这已经是他们第五次合作了。

又是生死搭档。

4.

故事发生在飞机里，场地狭小，剧组一直搭着绿幕在棚里拍摄。

秋老虎的威力不小。午后，棚里的温度直线上升。

尹昉热得满头大汗，他的戏份暂时结束后，连忙扯开空乘制服上的领带，松开两颗扣子。

脖颈后面忽然感到丝丝凉意。尹昉扭头，是黄景瑜站在他旁边，拿着小风扇在帮他吹风。

“喝点儿水吧。”黄景瑜递给他一瓶矿泉水。

尹昉接过来，拧开盖，喝了两口。

“张老师的功夫真的很不错啊，拳拳到肉，看着就疼。”黄景瑜用手抹掉额头的汗，拿过尹昉手里的矿泉水，对着瓶口一阵狂灌。

现在正在拍的是男主制服恐怖份子的个人镜头。

尹昉点了点头说：“张老师是学武术出身的。”

尹昉又拉着衬衣领子给自己扇风。自从黄景瑜站在他身边，除了后脖颈还有点凉气外，他反而觉得身边越来越热。

片场除了镜头下灯光打的比较亮，四周都比较暗。尹昉往黄景瑜身前凑了凑，才看清正在给自己吹风扇的人汗如雨下，连机长制服的领子都湿了。

怪不得一直觉得身旁一股热气。

“你赶紧给自己吹会儿吧。”尹昉抓着黄景瑜的手腕让风扇对着他自己，又从旁边抽了两张纸。

尹昉仰着头，抬起手，细细地帮他拭去脸上的热汗。

5.

新电影的票房取得了当年贺岁档的第一名。三月上旬，剧组在北京举办了庆功宴。

酒过三巡，导演端着酒杯，拿着话筒再次发言。

“真是非常感谢大家，因为每一位演员，每一位工作人员的努力，我们才能取得这样的好成绩。”

导演举杯，一饮而尽。

“我还要特别感谢一下我们的选角导演，选了景瑜和尹昉来演机长和乘务长。”导演有点喝大了，舌头都快捋不直了，“谁不知道连着好几年，他们俩搭档的电影票房都不错。你们俩真是贺岁档票房的保  
证啊，哈哈哈。”

导演的话让全场的焦点都聚集在两人身上了。

“我看网上还有你俩的cp呢。”同桌演空乘的女演员调笑道。

尹昉有些尴尬，端起酒杯装作喝酒的样子。

黄景瑜笑了笑，没说话。

6.

庆功宴一直持续到晚上十点多，不少人喝的东倒西歪。

导演早就被工作人员扶到酒店楼上的房间里休息了。

女演员和女性工作人员也走了七七八八，基本上就剩下大老爷们拼酒。

尹雪走过来拍了拍趴着桌子上的人，“尹昉？尹昉？”

尹昉不满地哼了一声。

“尹昉！尹昉！”

趴在桌子上的人却丝毫没有想要清醒的意思。

坐在旁边和男主聊天的黄景瑜扭过头来问道：“怎么了？”

“叫不醒。”尹雪有些无奈，“我跟小崔怎么把他弄回去啊。”

黄景瑜想了想说道：“要不让他今天先睡我那儿，明天酒醒了再回去。”

剧组在举办庆功宴的酒店包了房间，除了在北京定居的人外，其他工作人员今晚都住在这里。

尹雪犹豫了一下说道：“会不会太麻烦？”

“不会，反正我自己一间房。”

自家艺人和黄景瑜已经认识六年了，私下关系也不错，再推脱就显得有些虚伪。再者，她跟小崔两个姑娘确实没法把不能自理的尹昉弄回家。

尹雪说：“那麻烦你了，明天尹昉醒了让他联系我就好了。”

“你跟小崔赶紧回去吧，已经不早了，路上注意安全。”黄景瑜嘱咐道。

黄景瑜扶起尹昉，不好意思地冲坐在旁边的男主笑了笑：“张老师，实在不好意思，你看尹昉儿喝大了，我先带他上去休息。”

“没事，没事。”张老师摆了摆手，“你们赶紧上去吧。”

小孟看见黄景瑜要走，立马走过来。

“我扶着尹老师吧。”

“不用。”黄景瑜摇了摇头，“我来。”

黄景瑜半推半抱着尹昉往电梯间走。

酒店里还有不少蹲点的粉丝，一见到俩人出现，便举着长枪短炮和手机冲了过来。

黄景瑜下意识地抬手遮住了尹昉脸，小孟也眼疾手快地把手里的棒球帽扣在了尹昉的头上。 

“啊！景瑜！”

“尹老师！”

“景瑜！”

“尹老师！”

“尹老师怎么了？”一个喜欢尹昉的小姑娘问道。

“有点喝多了。”黄景瑜没说话，小孟在一旁解释道。

黄景瑜护着尹昉，加快了脚步。

小孟接过两束粉丝递过来的花，挡着电梯赶紧让黄景瑜和尹昉上去。

电梯门彻底关上，黄景瑜才松了口气，伸手把扣在尹昉头上的帽子拿了下来。

“明天可能会上热搜了。”

沉默半响，黄景瑜说：“我知道。”

7\. 

小孟刷开黄景瑜的房间，把房卡插到门口的取电槽里。

“早点休息。”房间门准备关上的时候，小孟又伸头进来，“明天经纪人刷了微博可能会......”

“我知道。”黄景瑜打断了他。

“你想好怎么应付网友就行了。”

房门被关上，与外部世界隔绝。

黄景瑜打横抱起尹昉，让他靠在床边，帮他脱了外套和鞋子，掀开被子让他躺好。

黄景瑜坐在床边，用湿毛巾轻轻擦拭着尹昉发烫的脸颊。

不知不觉间，他竟用指尖隔着毛巾描绘着尹昉的五官。

好看的眉眼，挺翘的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇。

修长的手指一次又一次划过微嘟的嘴唇。黄景瑜像是着了魔一般，俯下身。

却最终在距离尹昉嘴唇一指的距离停了下来。

8.

洗漱完，黄景瑜靠在床头刷手机。

昨天半夜的热搜早就撤下来了，但还有不少娱乐博主的微博在被疯狂转发。

昨天下午，此次参演电影的官方微博上发布了幕后花絮。视频不长，只有两分钟，是男主角的NG画面集合。

视频发布了一下午都没什么，大多数都是类似“哈哈哈哈哈哈”、“笑死我了”、“张老师太好笑了”的转发评论。

直到晚上，有眼尖的网友截出了有黄景瑜和尹昉出现的三秒动图。一扫而过的镜头里，在昏暗的片场角落，他俩面对面站着，一个抬头一个低头，像是在拥抱，也像极了在接吻。

黄景瑜盯着动图看了五六遍，才想起来这是尹昉在抬手给他擦汗。

不过两个小时，动图在网上传疯了。片方打电话来，问要不要把视频删掉。

两边的经纪人商量了一下，觉得删掉反而有些此地无银三百两的意思，索性就这么放着。只是出钱把动图的热搜了压了下去。

今天下午庆功宴开始之前，两人在酒店照了张照片，还原了视频里的动作。

黄景瑜配文“太热了，尹老师给擦擦汗”发了条微博，并艾特了尹昉。

尹昉转发“别热着我们机长了。”

这件事算是暂时压了下来，但动图的转发量依旧直线飙升。

9\. 

第二天早上黄景瑜睡醒的时候，旁边的被窝已经凉透了。

他翻身对着旁边的枕头发呆。尹昉什么时候走的，他居然一点都不知道。

刚洗漱完，经纪人就来敲门了。果不其然，对方的脸色并不好看。

“你自己看看吧。”经济人把手机递给了他，页面上是微博热搜，“你明明知道外面会有粉丝蹲点，怎么不让小孟扶着他？你还黑脸给粉丝看？你真是能耐了！”

黄景瑜看了眼经纪人递过来的手机，微博热搜前二十他俩占了四个。

#黄景瑜 尹昉#

#尹昉 醉了#

#黄景瑜 黑脸#

#尹昉# 

“刚压下来一个，又来一个。”经纪人明显极其的烦躁，“你在这上面吃过亏，怎么还不知道注意点？”

刚出道时的事情他们都没有忘。

“就当是电影期间的炒作吧，过段日子网友就会忘了。”黄景瑜划了一下手机屏幕。

“忘？”经纪人冷笑了一声，“你家今年刚通网吗？网友什么反应你会不知道？总之，我跟尹昉那边协调一下，之后有关的采访和宣传你们不要再同台了。”

10\. 

尹昉自然也看到了网上的流言蜚语。

他从不介意这些。他不介意网友怎么想他，也不介意营销号怎么诋毁他。

他只是有那么一点点介意，对方连跟他同台都不愿意了。

11\. 

四月，剧组受邀参加北京电影节。

黄景瑜和尹昉一起走了红毯，也是最后一次。

五月，贺岁档的热度已经悄悄退去。

尹昉接下来的采访里，有不少提到舞蹈的。

有问他近期会不会再登台演出，再进行创作。

还有问起感情状况的。

从《蓝色骨头》作为演员出道，到《新世界》被更多人知道，再到如今凭着高质量的商业片入围最佳男配，这么多年了，他从未传过绯闻，也从没有恋爱的消息。

粉丝好奇，记者也好奇。

“许多著名的男舞蹈家都是同性恋，或者说至少有过同性恋人。你曾说过你很喜欢尼金斯基的舞蹈，那感情方面，你是否会和他一样？”记者的问题十分的犀利。

“之前发过来的采访内容里没有涉及这种问题，我们没有必要回答。” 一听到有敏感的话题，尹雪立刻上前制止。

记者没有理会，只是看着尹昉，似乎在等他回答。

尹昉沉默半晌，说道：“我不想干脆的否认我是同性恋，也不想否认关于我的同性恋传闻。”

“尹昉！”尹雪急切地想要打断他。

尹昉安抚般地拍了拍尹雪搭在他肩膀上的手。

“因为这是对尼金斯基以及许多舞蹈家的不尊重，并且我不想让大家觉得同性恋是件不好的事情。我只能说，比起爱情，我更享受自由和乐趣。当然，如果爱情来了，我也不会拒绝。我想得到的是一  
份可以走进我心里的爱情，而不是限于对方的性别和年龄。与其让太多的顾忌如桎梏般束缚自己的手脚，消磨体验生活所带来的乐趣，不如将它们抛到脑后，享受当下的快乐。”

12.

四月的电影节结束后，黄景瑜没有再见过尹昉。

他几次想打电话过去，手指却停在通讯录里尹昉的名字上，没有勇气按下去。

两人的热搜早就被压了下来，关于黄景瑜是直男的通稿满天飞。

他一遍遍播放着尹昉谈及爱情态度的采访视频，心里像堵了一团棉花。

13.

五月底的时候，一部讲空军的电影找上了黄景瑜。

黄景瑜去试镜了航空兵，导演非常满意，当即就拍板决定了下来。

了解过即将要合作的演员后，黄景瑜发现航空兵战斗指挥员还没确定下来。

“我觉得尹昉儿挺适合这个角色的。”黄景瑜头也不抬地对经纪人说道。

“你想都别想！”经纪人瞪了他一眼，“你赶紧把这个心思断了。你们以后最好不要再合作了，退一万步讲，就算是再合作也不可能再出演这种搭档。”

14\. 

空军的电影在第二年暑期上映，反响不错，口碑票房双丰收。

这一年，尹昉没有电影上映。而是跟着舞团跑了一场又一场的演出。

舞团到上海演出的时候，黄景瑜抽空去看了一场。他没跟别人说，自己买了票，戴着鸭舌帽坐在了后排。

坚持到了谢幕，黄景瑜还是没忍住，给尹昉了微信。

坐在车里抽了两根烟，手机屏幕上终于弹出了消息。

他们在后台的化妆间见了面，其他的舞蹈演员都被尹昉支走了。

黄景瑜把刚刚匆忙在剧院门口花店买的花递给了尹昉——他之前并没有打算来见对方。

“谢谢。”尹昉低头闻了闻雏菊花香，“来看演出怎么不提前给我说？直接把门票给你，也省得你花钱了。”

“对不起。”黄景瑜低头看着自己的鞋尖。

尹昉一愣。“什么？”

“对不起。”

一切，所有，都对不起。

15.

第二年过年，黄景瑜坐高铁从上海回丹东。 

他从天津下车，买了城际铁路，去了北京。

到了尹昉家楼下，他掏出手机打电话。

“景瑜。”电话很快就接通了，尹昉的声音通过听筒传了过来，软软的，带着几分笑意，就如以前一样。

“景瑜？”

“嗯，是我。”黄景瑜抬头看着楼上。

“怎么了？”

电话那头有点吵。

“你在哪？”黄景瑜问。

“在家呢。”

黄景瑜刚想说话，另一边就传来了小孩子闹腾的声音，紧接着尹昉的声音变得断断续续。

“辰...辰别闹...把手机...给舅舅。”

然后是衣服摩擦和开门关门的声音。

“刚刚我外甥闹我呢，现在安静了。有事吗景瑜？”

“外甥？”黄景瑜一愣，“你回长沙了？”

“嗯，今年没什么事，就早回来了。”

“哦，这样啊。”黄景瑜垂下眼睛，脸上是掩盖不住的失落。

“怎么了？”

“没，就......”黄景瑜重新抬头看着尹昉家的阳台，“新年快乐。”

“还早着呢。”尹昉噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你的祝福我收下啦，也祝你新年快乐。”

16\. 

黄景瑜渐渐在名导演的电影中担任男主角，独挑大梁。

尹昉接了很多文艺片，口碑虽然不错，但票房一直不理想。

他们认识的第九年，黄景瑜提名最佳男主，尹昉创作的舞蹈在国际舞台上巡演。 

他们认识的第十年，狗仔爆出黄景瑜夜会神秘女子。

很快，黄景瑜方承认恋爱，对方是圈外人，两人在一起没多久。

当年的电影节黄景瑜不再陪跑，坐稳了最佳男主。

得奖的当天，尹昉发来一条消息。

「祝贺你爱情事业双丰收。」

17.

漂泊感成为我最深刻也是最重要的感受，也是这个时代的普遍感受。每个人都有各自漂泊的理由和故事，悲凉却丰盈。我越来越学会与这种感受相处，它让我享受风，享受云，享受飞翔，忘记落地。

18.

过了不惑之年，尹昉很少再上台演出了。 

他越来越喜欢背着相机全世界到处走，经常一走小半年，身边的朋友都找不到他。

四十一岁那年，他在挪威的一个小镇上举办了摄影展。

主题是鲸鱼。

所有的照片都是他这些年走遍世界拍下的鲸鱼。

没有宣传，没有摄影者的姓名，摄影展在小镇上默默的举行了两周。等有记者想要来采访这位亚洲艺术家时，场地已经搬空了。

就像他从未来过一样。

19.

尹昉回到国内继续进行舞蹈创作，带领小艺术家们练功。

早年跳舞留下的老毛病时不时地跑出来刷存在感，腰上的膏药没停过，一片接着一片地贴。

为了给学生们做示范，尹昉托起女舞蹈演员做旋转的动作。

从托起女搭档开始，他就觉得有些不舒服，后腰像是跟他作对一般，一个劲的抽痛。

他想着忍忍就好了。

可还没等女搭档平稳落地，尹昉忽然手上一松，腰上一软，整个人向后倒了下去。

好巧不巧，女舞蹈演员正好坐在了他的脚腕上。

20.

尹昉的腰扭伤了，脚踝也受伤了。

医生嘱咐他，不要再跳舞了。

21.

黄景瑜要结婚了，婚礼在半年后。

尹昉在医院刷到了这条微博。

22.

尹昉受伤后的第四个月，出院后的第三个月，黄景瑜来北京参加一个品牌的活动。

黄景瑜发微信给尹昉，说想见见他，想把婚礼的请柬给他。

「来舞团吧。」

时隔两个小时，尹昉回复了他，附带了一个定位。

23.

参加完品牌活动的第二天上午，黄景瑜照着地址去了舞团。

小小的演出厅里只有尹昉一个人，他坐在舞台边上，两条腿轻轻地摇晃。

“你来了。”尹昉笑着跟他打招呼。

黄景瑜沿着阶梯一步步走到舞台前，站在了尹昉的面前。

尹昉手撑着舞台站了起来，“新编的舞，你替我看看好不好？”

“我？”黄景瑜指着自己，“我不懂啊。”

“看看就行了。”尹昉点开手机里的音乐，站在舞台中央。

音乐声在空旷的演出厅回荡。

黄景瑜坐在第一排的正中间，看着尹昉伴着音乐翩翩起舞。

24.

黄景瑜不懂舞蹈，可他似乎能从尹昉的舞蹈中看出些什么。

是自由，是飞翔，是孤独，也是渴望。

25.

舞毕，尹昉走下舞台，坐在黄景瑜旁边的椅子上。 

“怎么样？”

“没太看懂。”黄景瑜挠了挠头。

尹昉歪着脑袋看他。“拿来吧。”

黄景瑜从包里掏出请柬，放在尹昉的手上。

“祝贺你啊。”尹昉笑着说。

26\. 

所有的请柬都是工作室发快递寄给宾客的。 

自己存了什么私心，黄景瑜也不知道。

27.

黄景瑜在国外举办了非公开的婚礼，半个娱乐圈的人都应邀前去参加他的婚礼。

蓝天、白云、骏马、城堡，是很多新娘子的理想。

黄太太穿着长拖尾的婚纱，挽着父亲的手臂走向了自己的丈夫。

尹昉坐在礼堂下面，看着新人相互说出誓言，交换戒指。

结婚真好，他想。

28.

结婚后的第二年，黄景瑜的长子降生。

第四年，次女降生。

黄景瑜越来越忙，作品一部接着一部，朋友调笑他急着赚第三胎的奶粉钱。

结婚后的第六年，网上传出了黄景瑜不顾家庭，婚姻不和。

那年下半年，黄景瑜带着两个孩子参加了爸爸去哪儿。

出发前在家中他和妻子依依不舍的镜头拍了下来，力破不和的传闻。

节目里熟练地冲奶粉，换尿布，给小公主扎头发，力破不顾家庭的传闻。

随着亲子节目的走红，黄景瑜迎来了事业的第二春。

29.

他们很少再见面了，久到黄景瑜已经记不清了。

30.

黄景瑜看到尹昉所在的舞团发布的讣告时，他刚把重孙女哄睡着。

他按时去了尹昉的遗体告别仪式，以主家自居的是尹昉的侄孙。

他才知道，尹昉一生未婚。

“叔祖父在睡梦中走得很安详，没有病痛。”

31\. 

我爱着，什么也不说，只看你在对面微笑。 

我爱着，只我心里知觉，不必知晓你心里对我的感情。

我珍惜我的秘密，也珍惜淡淡的忧伤，那不曾化作痛苦的忧伤。

我曾宣誓，我爱着，不怀抱任何希望，

但并不是没有幸福——

只要能看到你，我就感到满足。  
——阿尔弗雷德·德·缪塞


End file.
